


Bare

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Bottom Calum, Boys Kissing, Cashton, Doggy Style, Friendship/Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipples, Nudity, Shameless Smut, Top Ashton, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum made that bet with Ashton, he did not know he was gonna lose, which meant he had to do anything Ashton wanted. At first it was alright but after five days, his frustration got the best of him. Calum wanted revenge. If Ashton wanted a bare Calum, he was going to get a bare Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Calum popped his thumb into his mouth and bit the corner of his nail as he stared at the wall in front of him. He pulled the digit out and looked at it, checking if he had bitten the nail evenly. Again staring at the wall, he went on to do the same to his index. Why was he doing that? It was simple; he was bored. His right hand had already received that treatment and he had moved to his left hand. He was sitting on the couch of the apartment that he shared with Ashton, alone and naked. Why alone and naked? He was alone because Ashton had gone out with some friends and Luke and maybe Michael were with him while he was at home, with nothing interesting to do. As for him being naked, that was a long story. It started with a bet he and Ashton had made. When he had made that bet, he had no idea he was going to lose because he had never ever lost a bet before that but when Ashton had told him what he would have to do, he was somewhat relieved.

“Bare. You have to stay bare for five days and five nights,” Ashton had said. Calum had laughed at that because that was too easy. Considering he had no problem with his own nudity, what Ashton had asked him was a piece of cake. The first and second day went by smoothly and the nights even better because all he had to was sleep and he had slept naked before that, so it was all good. The third day was when things got complicated. He realised that he ran out of shaving cream and could not go out to buy some because well, he was naked and Ashton had pointedly refused to go to the store for him. On day four, he started getting impatient, annoyed even because he wanted to go out, even if it was only for five minutes or just to walk down their street and then come back up. Day five was slightly better, since Michael had dropped by and got him shaving cream, which meant that he could finally get rid of that stupid stubble. Then Ashton had announced that he was going out to get some drinks with some friends and Calum’s good mood flew out of the window.

“Ashton, my buddy, I’m gonna get you for that. You can count on it,” Calum said to the framed picture of a giraffe that was on the wall; a picture that Calum always thought was silly but Ashton loved.

Unlike Calum’s judgement, Ashton knew being naked for five days was going to be tough. The brunette hugged the pillow that was in his lap and sighed; he had to do something about that. He simply could not let Ashton get away with that, it would not be fair. Burying his fingers into his hair, Calum massaged his scalp, with the hope it would allow more blood in his brain, thus a brilliant idea. He tapped one foot against that coffee table and mumbled to himself. He looked at the clock, ten minutes passed and he still had no idea but he was not giving up, not yet. Calum shifted to a more comfortable position and lay on the couch before glancing at the giraffe, which was still staring at him. Frowning, the boy walked to his room after casting one quick look at the giraffe. Without wasting time, he dropped himself on the bed, burying himself under the covers. He smiled when an idea popped in his head almost instantly; it must have been the giraffe that was blocking his thoughts. If Ashton wanted a bare Calum, he was going to get a bare Calum.

Humming to one of their own song, Ashton walked into his room and toed his shoes off, giggling to himself after tripping over one of them. The concert that they went to was awesome and he had been singing at the top of his lungs all along. The best part was that his bandmates went along; well, Luke and Michael went along and Calum just stayed home because of the deal he had with Ashton, bare for five days and nights. He wished Calum had gone with them, he wanted to tell him to come along but he also wanted to bask in his victory for a little longer. He knew it was selfish but he was so proud to be the first one who had ever won a bet against Calum. Ashton looked at his half-naked self in the mirror before splashing some cold water on his face; he looked so tired, like he had not slept in days. He walked back into the darkness of his room and automatically made his way to his bed, climbing under the covers and making himself comfortable. Ashton frowned when his leg hit against another leg.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he turned around.

Calum smiled, even though he knew Ashton could not see it. “Since I can’t go out and hang out with other people, I figured I should hang out with the only other person who stays in this house with me, which is you, my best friend, my bandmate, Ashton Irwin.”

“And why are you naked?”

“Oh, I had a bet with that guy. I can’t really remember what it was about, except it included Luke and that I lost,” Calum nodded. “And in case I lose, which I did, I had to do whatever he wanted. Be bare for five…”

“Days and five nights,” Ashton completed for him; he was well aware of that.

“Since you already went out and had fun, I was thinking I should have my share of fun.”

“Which is?” the drummer asked slowly.

“Lots of cuddles,” the younger boy announced excitedly.

“Fuck no! I’m not cuddling with you while you’re naked. That’s weird, dude.”

“Because of you, I’ve been feeling extremely lonely. It’s up to you to make it up to me and rid me of my loneliness. Cuddle with me,” Calum said in the saddest voice he could muster.

Ashton sighed. “Seriously.”

Calum grinned inwardly; he knew Ashton would not be able to see any of them sad and not do anything about it. “Make me feel loved, Ashton Irwin.”

Hesitantly, Ashton threw an arm around Calum’s waist and hugged him the closest he could while still keeping some spaces between them. Calum rolled his eyes and inched closer to the older lad.

“Don’t get so close, man,” Ashton mumbled, moving away slightly.

“Baby, you’ve kept me waiting for so long. Don’t push me away.” the bassist shifted and settled on top of Ashton, propping himself on his elbow that rested on the pillow beside Ashton’s head, to look at the boy under him.

“Ugh, Calum, your junk is all over me. Get off.”

“I know you like it like this,” Calum smirked while rubbing his naked penis against Ashton’s clothed one.

“Fuck off Calum! This is not funny,” Ashton said, with a frustrated voice.

Again ignoring the older boy, Calum slipped a hand under the elastic of Ashton’s boxers and moved his fingers past the bush of short hair to cup his penis. He tugged on the soft flesh as he licked his lips and then sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. His fingers moved as gently as possible on Ashton’s penis, considering the position they were in did not give him much room. Ashton clenched his teeth as he stared past Calum’s head and at a particular spot on the ceiling. What did Calum think he was doing? If he wanted revenge, he was definitely going to fail because things were never going to go the way he wanted them to. Still, Ashton wanted to push Calum off him because that was wrong but somehow, before climbing on top of him, Calum had trapped both his hands between their bodies, making it impossible for Ashton to push him off. That was a smart move and the older lad was certain that Calum had everything well planned from the very beginning, even before entering his room. The drummer’s eyes widened at something Calum did.

Calum had pushed his boxers slightly down and freed his penis from its confinement before taking both their penises into his hand and rubbing them together. The brunette kept his eyes on Ashton’s face as his hand kept doing what it had started. Leaning forward, he connected his lips to Ashton’s chin. He pressed a kiss there before licking along the other boy’s jawline. Calum smiled against the drummer’s jaw when he felt him hardening against his palm; he knew he could do it. Letting go of his own penis, the younger boy wrapped his fingers around Ashton’s penis and pumped him slowly. Ashton bit hard on his lower lip, willing himself to resist whatever was happening but he could not push the fact that Calum’s fist was moving along his semi-hard penis out of his head. Why was his body even reacting to Calum? Calum was his best friend and most importantly, he had never had any attraction towards another guy before. What was happening, was more confusing a Rubik’s cube.

Without letting go of Ashton’s penis, Calum shifted and moved to straddle the other boy’s thighs. He again took both their penises, except that time he used both his hands to jerk them off. He intertwined his fingers as he moved both his hands together, along their lengths. He smirked when there was a tiny involuntary upward hip thrust from the other boy. Ashton turned his head to the side and exhaled slowly. No, that had not just happened. He did not just thrust into Calum’s hands, did he? Obviously he did; that smug look on Calum’s face was the biggest proof. Again letting go of his penis, Calum aligned his mouth with Ashton’s erection and let a large amount of spit drip from his lips to the head of the older boy’s penis. The bassist smudged the saliva all along the length and then fisted it, occasionally stopping to tease the head with his thumb. He made sure to alternate the two when he caught the little gasp that almost escaped the other boy’s lips; a gasp, which he heard nonetheless.

Calum licked his lips and leant forward, replacing the hand he had around Ashton’s dick with his mouth. Keeping the hand at the base, he held the erection in place as he rolled his tongue around the head. He slid his mouth along the length as he glanced at Ashton; Ashton, who had his eyes closed and was still clenching his teeth. The younger boy pulled away and coughed when his lips reached the base of Ashton’s penis; that part was more difficult than he had anticipated but he would get there someday. Calum’s head moved up and down in Ashton’s lap, his mouth powerfully sucking on the older boy’s penis. Finally opening his eyes, Ashton licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. He moved into a sitting position and looked at Calum; the younger lad looked like he knew exactly what he was doing, although Ashton knew it was his first time with a guy as well. Reaching forward, the older boy buried his fingers into Calum’s dark hair, not to guide his head or anything but because he just wanted to place his hand there.

The bassist smiled and pulled away. Poking his tongue out, he licked his way up Ashton’s stomach, his chest, his neck, until he reached his mouth. Without delaying, he pressed his lips against Ashton’s moist ones. Instantly, the older boy enclosed his lips around Calum’s lower lip and they moved their lips together, slowly at first. Calum slid his tongue past his lips to lick the other boy’s lips but Ashton took it as an opportunity to suck it into his mouth. The younger lad was surprised by the sudden change in attitude but he was not going to complain; in fact, he was glad Ashton was finally loosening up. Their lips moved impatiently against one another and Calum snaked a hand between them and trailed it to one of Ashton’s nipples. He rubbed his middle finger over the bud a few times and then tugged on it when it hardened under his touch. The drummer hissed against Calum’s mouth when he pinched him hard.

Calum laughed against his lips before pushing him backward and getting rid of his boxers. Pouring some lube onto his fingers, Calum trailed them past his balls and pushed them inside his hole. As he moved them in and out, he bent down and took Ashton’s other nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it a few times, teasing it and then sucked on it. The drummer bit the side of his lower lip as he lifted a hand and ran it up and down Calum’s side. With his other hand, he took hold of his penis and lazily stroked it. The younger boy moved his mouth lower and licked the curves and hollows of Ashton’s abs before leaving open-mouthed kisses there. Slapping Ashton’s hand away, he took the other boy’s penis into his mouth, slowly sucking on it as he added another finger into his ass. He moved them around, scissoring them and stretching his hole wider. Adding a third finger, Calum let out a whimper at how full he felt but then adjusted to the feeling after moving them in and out a few times before eventually pulling them out.

Calum coated Ashton’s penis with a large amount of lube and then positioned himself right on top of it. He guided the head to his hole and slowly slid down on it, squeezing his eyes tight and resisting the urge to hiss in pain. He knew trying to fit Ashton in was going to be tough but he did not expect it to be that painful. Ashton squinted his eyes at him; it looked like Calum’s plan was not so flawless after all. With a smile, Ashton placed a hand on Calum’s hip and then caressed one of his thighs with his other hand. He made the other boy look at him and then locked their eyes, reassuring him. They stayed like that for quite some time, until Calum let out a loud laugh; what he wanted was fun. That was not fun and intensity was not his cup of tea. Without warning, the brunette lifted himself up and dropped himself back onto Ashton’s penis. Ashton gasped at the sudden movement and he shut his eyes tight as Calum did the same thing repeatedly.

Taking the hand that Ashton had on his thigh, the bassist brought it to his mouth. He kissed the knuckles and took the index into his mouth. Calum rolled his tongue around the digit while his eyes stayed glued to Ashton, who was gripping his pillow with his other hand. As his hips never stopped rotating against Ashton’s, Calum popped two more fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. He pulled them all out and proceeded to suck on each one of them alternatively. Pulling them away, the younger boy guided Ashton’s hand to one of his nipples, which he poked with the other boy’s wet fingers. Ashton opened his eyes and looked at the younger boy. With a smile, he continued the task that Calum had started. He massaged Calum’s nipple with two fingers as he thrust his hips upward. In bed or not, Ashton always liked to have some control over any kind of situation. Calum smirked and stopped the movements of his hips completely. Instead, he squeezed his muscles around Ashton while the other boy moved in and out of him.

The older boy placed both his hands on Calum’s hips, thrusting harder and faster in him. Calum leant forward and supported himself on his elbows, panting as Ashton fucked him. However, he never stopped contracting and relaxing his muscles around Ashton’s penis. Ashton gasped and slowed down. The brunette hoisted himself up, crawling up the older boy’s body, to settle on his chest. Taking hold of his penis, which had been neglected for a very long time, Calum moved his hand along his length. He fisted his erection as he buried his other hand into Ashton’s messy and sweaty hair. Ashton did something that Calum was not expecting by pushing his middle finger into Calum’s ass. He moved the finger around a few times, stopping when something warm and wet hit his cheek. The younger lad pumped himself slower, making sure he got everything out and on Ashton’s cheek before moving away. He knelt on the mattress, beside the other boy, and looked at him.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” Calum finally said.

“Business?” Ashton frowned.

“Unlike what other think or say, I do mix business and pleasure.”

Ashton only stared at him, confused.

“Next time you wanna make a bet, make sure to let me know. I had lots of fun with our deal.” Calum leant forward and pressed a kiss to Ashton’s penis. “See you later buddy,” he said to the other boy’s penis before getting off the bed and leaving Ashton’s room.

Ashton brought a hand to his cheek and looked at the cum that he had wiped. He looked at his other hand, which had cum trailing down his middle from when he had put it in Calum. Then he looked at his bedroom door that Calum had left open. He was even more confused than before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
